


What We Do Behind the Scenes

by chofi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, babby's first explicit fic, remix/sequel, would this count as hubris?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: Cloud's infatuation with Sephiroth thanks to a pornographic cam show is only one side of the story. The others: an incubus channel moderator with no compunctions about using and abusing his mod powers and an awkward tentacle-sporting cam show star. (Remix and Sequel to AsreonInfusion's"What We Do In The Spotlight".)





	What We Do Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What We Do In The Spotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823753) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion). 



_Audition_

Pornographic cam shows were feasts for an incubus, and helping to produce them an embarrassment of riches. Genesis would never be sure which deity he’d managed to get the favor of in order to gain such a bounty, but he was grateful all the same. The sexual energy was heady, rich, and _everywhere_. Where should he begin to feed? The chat stream was earthy and filling, a constant source of lewdness and praise. The video calls were more elaborate and varied, but an amuse-bouche rather than something substantial.

And then there was the main course, live.

Sephiroth, his partner, his confidant, and a rising cam show star, was reclining on the bed in a most tantalizing way. Some of the tentacles he sported below the waist—the reason these shows were in the demonic niche rather than the human-passing mainstream—elegantly wrapped around his arms and throat while others writhed in alluring ways. He had his tongue curled around one of his more phallic, more sensitive tentacles. The tentacle’s head—it _was_ used for the same purposes as a cock; the shape wasn’t a coincidence—slid into Sephiroth’s mouth. He sucked on it until he moaned.

Genesis silently moaned with him. The chat flooded with appreciation, and more requests for mutual video calls popped up.

Genesis played moderator for Sephiroth’s shows: watching incoming funds, monitoring the chat room, and notifying Sephiroth about any donation requests, such as the 2000 gil that had led to Sephiroth sucking one of his exquisite tentacle dicks for the delight of Genesis and the audience. A quick glance to his dashboard confirmed that the incentive goal for bullet vibrators had been met, and Genesis sent off a message to Sephiroth, who'd see his notifications from a laptop by the camera filming the show.

In theory, Genesis was to be Sephiroth’s moderator: efficient and precise. In practice, well, this _was_ a feast for an incubus, and it would be simply rude to let him _starve_.

Genesis decided to glance through the video calls. Far be it from Genesis to _ever_ abuse his moderator privileges (in ways that weren’t mutually satisfying for all parties involved), but… It _would_ be rude for Sephiroth to let him starve. Genesis saw most of the regulars: a witch with a hand inside of her lacy pink panties, two well-muscled lycans taking turns sucking each other off, a fox demon in a cock cage pinching his nipples. Lovely people, and lovely partners all.

And then Genesis saw the blond.

The call request was new, though the icons beside the little blond’s screen name indicated a long and generous patronage of Sephiroth’s show. Perhaps he’d just gotten up the courage to let others watch him? Genesis expected blushing, awkward bedroom talk, some amusing fumbling, and all in all the type of innocent, fresh charm that he’d enjoy ruining in an energetic and satisfying night.

The blond began stroking in time with the shallow thrusts of the tentacle Sephiroth was sucking on, flushed red from head to cock. Delightful. Then the blond paused in his play and began binding his cock in a series of black rings. Genesis licked his lips. Potential. And since he was a kind and caring moderator, he made sure that Sephiroth knew about it. Right after making sure that he was recording the blond’s feed, of course. _“There’s a super cute blond jacking off to u right now,”_ Genesis typed. The blond in question had finished binding his cock and was now sliding two lubed fingers inside himself.

Genesis began teasing the growing bulge in his pants as the blond continued finger fucking himself over the video feed and Sephiroth slid on the bullet vibrators only a few feet away.

_Callback_

Sephiroth was sated. The intensity of his orgasm had faded into the boneless calm of the afterglow. Despite Genesis muttering about “spoiled, lazy divos” and attempting to get the covers changed, Sephiroth was ready to nap. Although…

He got up and looked back at the idling camera. One of his tentacles nudged Genesis. “Pass me the laptop, would you?” Genesis raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless stopped pulling at the sheets and blankets and handed Sephiroth the laptop by the camera. Genesis returned to his work while Sephiroth began typing.

Sephiroth continued staring at the screen silently as Genesis bundled the now-freed covers and went to the washing machine. A soft chime announced the start of a new video chat. Sephiroth’s heart jumped a fraction at seeing the little blond again. He looked rather debauched, although there was agitation, too. Nerves?

“Hi,” came a soft voice from the speakers. It was hoarse, Sephiroth realized, because its owner had keened through an intense orgasm. Sephiroth thought back to the blond stretched out wide around a tentacle dildo, his face a combination of pain and bliss. Sephiroth knew that Genesis had recorded the scene for “inspiration”.

Sephiroth smiled a bit. “Hello. Thank you for responding so promptly.” He heard Genesis, probably armed with fresh linens to remake the bed, huff and mutter something about awkward amateurs. He forewent rising to the bait.

The blond blushed a little and smiled back.  And oh, was _that_ an intriguing contrast after watching him shamelessly fuck himself. “I know you must get this a lot,” the blond said, “but I’m a big fan.”

“It’s still rather nice to hear, thank you.” Sephiroth adjusted his tentacles in a way that would be comfortable for staying in one place for a while. “What’s your name, by the way?” He smiled again. “We really should be introduced after being so open with one another.” He heard Genesis snort.

The blond cleared his throat. “Oh, right. I’m Cloud.” He gave a little wave.

Sephiroth waved in return. “Nice to officially meet you, Cloud.”

They talked nearly until morning. Tentacles a little numb, his jaw aching from smiling, Sephiroth bid Cloud farewell with a request to talk again.

After several exchanges, Sephiroth began to plan.

_Suspension of Disbelief_

Cloud paused before ringing the bell. This wasn’t happening. His mind was producing the best dream of his life and he’d wake up, either in his own bed or in a bed that was decidedly _not_ Sephiroth’s. He was not, he _could not be_ at Sephiroth’s front door, about to join a dinner party hosted by the demon of his dreams.

He thought a bit about the bad old days, with its awkward chatting up of potential partners and even more awkward questions about relationship status. This wasn’t like that. It wasn’t a one-and-done hook up; he and Sephiroth had talked back and forth for a bit before this all came together. Sex hadn’t even been a main component of the conversations. (Though it _did_ play a part. Cloud _was_ an incubus, after all, and Sephiroth _was_ the star of a pornographic cam show.) Sex might happen (and Cloud had gotten himself off a few times considering the idea), or it might not, and he'd be fine with it.

Though he _would_ prefer sex.

He took a breath and rang the bell. Genesis Rhapsodos opened the door. Cloud’s mind had just enough time to register the fact that it _was_ Genesis Rhapsodos before he swooped down and gave Cloud a kiss. Genesis pulled back and smiled.

“Genesis,” Cloud breathed. In his initial dives into the world of internet porn, he’d found Genesis’s cam show. Genesis, a human-passing incubus like Cloud himself, often mentioned Sephiroth’s show in demon-friendly chat channels. (And provided links to his own wilder, more demon-friendly shows.)

Genesis kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Cloud’s mouth. “Nice to finally meet you in the flesh, precious,” he purred. “And such a lovely surprise to find out that we have much in common.” He let out a small pulse of sexual energy, an offering that Cloud immediately accepted. He had to fight not to lick his lips or beg for more.

“You had to kiss me to find out?” Cloud answered.

Genesis smiled. “Of course not, but it’s more fun this way, isn’t it?”

Cloud had to agree. He certainly wouldn’t mind having _all_ his appetites completely satisfied by this dinner party, even if it wasn’t with Sephiroth.

Genesis brought his hand up to cup Cloud's face. “You know, I saw your little show, too.”

Managing to somehow send off a video of himself fucking a tentacle dildo was turning out to be best mistake of Cloud's life.

Genesis ran his thumb over Cloud's lips. “You’re quite the talent.”

Cloud parted his lips a bit and wondered if beginning to suck on Genesis's thumb would count as part of dinner. “Thanks.”

Genesis drew his hand away, and Cloud nearly groaned in frustration. “Sephiroth’s waiting, precious.“ One last kiss, soft and sweet. “We’ve already kept him in suspense for too long.”

Genesis strode inside, Cloud nearly running to keep up. Cloud cursed his shorter height as Genesis nearly flew through a hallway, ending up in a dining room. The small, round table was set, and Sephiroth waiting beside it. His and Cloud's eyes had only just found each other when Genesis spoke up:

"How you hurt me, Sephiroth, keeping this gem--" Genesis gestured to Cloud, "--to yourself. This is betrayal of the highest order! After all of this time that I've spent as your--"

“My _partner_ ,” Sephiroth cut in. A few of his tentacles wriggled. Cloud locked onto them immediately. Sephiroth continued, "I have never wounded you as I have now. Or any of the other hundred or so times you've given that speech." He looked over at Cloud. His expression would be called "sheepish" on some other, lesser being, but on Sephiroth it was alluring. "Forgive me for exposing you to Genesis's... Genesis without proper warning."

"It's... okay," Cloud responded. "I kind of like it."

Genesis preened.

Sephiroth moved--glided--to Cloud's side. He was just inside of Cloud's personal space, enough that it could have been an accident. Cloud didn't care. He felt that he could die happy now. "Would you like to feed now, Cloud, or would you prefer dinner first?"

Cloud's heart stopped.

Sephiroth smiled. "I want to be a good host."

Genesis moved to Sephiroth's side, then locked his eyes on Cloud's. Genesis held the eye contact as he pressed a kiss to Sephiroth's neck.

“It’s a _dinner party_ , sweeting,” Genesis said. “We’ll have something to eat _and_ we’ll feed." He placed more kisses on Sephiroth's neck. "Sephiroth is always an excellent host."

The image that Genesis so obviously wanted to get into Cloud's mind was absolutely getting into Cloud's mind: Genesis, naked on the bed that Sephiroth used for his shows. Sephiroth's tentaclces wrapped around him and thrusting inside him and Genesis would be feasting on all of it and suddenly Cloud's pants started feeling tight. A flood of energy wrapped all around him, making his nerves sing.

Cloud took a shaky breath and turned to face Sephiroth. He raised himself on his tiptoes and placed his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth was the one to close the distance and capture Cloud's mouth in a kiss, one that Cloud was delighted to find involved tongue and teeth. Distantly, Cloud felt Genesis softly kissing his neck while a tentacle began coiling around his leg. If this  _was_ a dream, he didn't want to wake up... unless he woke up to Sephiroth and Genesis in bed with him.


End file.
